kenichifandomcom-20200223-history
Weapon Fighters Arc
The Weapons Fighters Arc is the twenty-second arc in the History Strongest Disciple: Kenichi manga series and the twelveth arc in the Yami/YOMI Arc. Story Hermit vs. Chou Enshin The arc begins with Natsu Tanimoto walking around school as the girls were awing at him until Kenichi came by to talk to him in private. When no one’s watching, Natsu threw Kenichi Shirahama for being so clingy, but saw that Kenichi is much more aware of his center of gravity. Haruo Niijima came by confused about something. He heard from Honoka Shirahama that Natsu started cleaning so Honoka won’t break anything and cooking so he would avoid her killer menu. Natsu beat up Nijima before leaving and told Kenichi to tell Honoka to stop saying unnecessary things. Nijima told Kenichi that he’d identified 9 members of YOMI from Loki who slipped into YOMI’s ranks. But the tenth member seems to be a mystery. Elsewhere, Hermit had just saved two security guards from a raging berserker with tremendous Dou Ki. Hermit knocked out the guards so they wouldn’t get in his way. Suddenly, Sougetsu Ma had Hermit finish the fight in one minute while explaining that Hermit had to fight opponents slightly better than him to get stronger faster. Hermit was warned that if he doesn’t defeat the berserker, the latter’s Dou ki will keep growing and he’ll kill Hermit. Hermit defeated the berserker under a minute by hitting the back of his head and attacked his side. The next day at school, Nijima found out from Loki and Number 20 that the 10th master of Yami is Sougetsu Ma meaning the last member of YOMI is Hermit. Kenichi asked Natsu if he’s part of YOMI, but Natsu was busy acting as the honor student in front of the girls. In the gym, Kenichi saw the guys cheering on for Rachel Stanley playing in a band and Siegfried helping some students improves their bassist. Kenichi asked Rachel if Hermit was the 10th member as Renka was singing (which was just normal), but it wasn’t him. Rachel told Kenichi the last member uses Kung Fu, but trained under Ro Jisei. At Ryouzanpaku, Kenichi told his masters about what he heard from Rachel. Kensei Ma talked to someone on the phone about it. Shigure eavesdropped on the call and heard from Ma that his brother’s tiredness of martial arts was twisted by one of his few friends, Ro Jisei. Ma feared that Sougetsu has become the Fierce Fist God of Yami. At Yami Headquarters, the last member removed his hood and reveled himself as Chou Enshin. He was told by Ro to fight Hermit to keep his post. Sougetsu and Hermit arrive for the disciples’ death match. Chou explained to Hermit that he will do anything to stay as one of the top ten strongest of Yami and thanked his master for all his teaching and knew they had to part ways. Chou quickly started the match with an Uryuu Banda that Hermit barely dodged. Chou explained to Hermit that Sougetsu replaced Ro of Yami, but if Chou wins he becomes Sougetsu’s new disciple. Hermit and Sougetsu saw that Chou is slightly better than Hermit in all skills. They seemingly took each other out with palm strikes, but actually brushed against to the sides to reduce the force. Chou used Tenzankou to heavily damage Hermit from behind and knocked him down. However, Hermit remembered his promise to his deceased sister, playing Othello with Honoka, and being told by Kenichi to get up. Hermit rose back up remembering Kenichi always fighting people stronger than him and slamming his head into the groud to stop himself from shaking in fear then punched himself in the face to calm down. Hermit used a Kyousa to defeat Chou and claimed his Moon Emblem. Sougetsu explained to Ro that Hermit won, because he fought more varied opponents. Outside Natsu’s place, Honoka saw a letter explaining he wasn’t there then had an uneasy feeling. At the Shirahama house, Honoka called Kenichi to come and asked about Natsu's whereabouts. Kenichi had no idea and though he was looking for his master. Honoka then had Kenichi take her to the Autumn Festival, since Natsu wasn't at his place after promising her. Their dad came in and brought them sushi to eat before being pulled away by his wife for sneaking away from work. Changes at Festival At Ryouzanpaku, Kenichi told Miu Fūrinji about the festival that had her excited and she decided to invite the Shinpaku Alliance. Kenichi was still worried that Hermit may have joined YOMI while walking around with heavy statues on his back. At school, Miu and Niijima invited Chikage Kushinada to come to the festival by the latter telling her about the sweets. Ikki Takeda, Kisara Nanjō, and Kōzō Ukita came to make sure Chikage was coming.At the festival, the Shinpaku Alliance Captains (except Natsu) with Chikage and Honoka arrived in yukatas. Kenichi noticed Miu looked great in her yukata which belonged to her mother. Chikage was excited about seeing the sweets she wanted to eat at the festival and easily grabbed a lot of goldfish with her net. When one of the goldfish bags was dropped, it was picked up by Natsu Tanimoto. Natsu told them he got injuries from practicing, but Nijima knew he was in a fight to get in a seat for YOMI and won. Kenichi thought that Nijima got false information and ignored him. Suddenly, Siegfried showed Kenichi that Rachel was playing the drums. Rachel then told Kenichi that one week ago, Hermit had become an official member of YOMI. Kenichi ran to find Natsu and Honoka, but instead saw his masters selling things at the festival to settle their financial problems. Akisame calmed Kenichi down by telling him that Natsu may have had his reasons for joining YOMI, but people don’t change that easy whether they’re good or bad. However, Chikage suddenly left to fight an opponent that Mikumo Kushinada set up for her which she defeated quickly. Akabanetou The next day, Mikumo and Chikage came to Sai Kagero’s house where he has fallen into depression after being defeated by Shigure and his Tsubanari taken. At Ryouzanpaku, Shio Sakaki hit Kenichi when he was still daydreaming about Miu in her yukata. Kenichi then remembered that Chikage disappeared from the festival and returned to school the next day with those cold eyes. Shigure Kosaka had Kenichi practice for fighting against weapon users by facing her while she uses broken fluorescent lights. Inspector Honmaki dropped by to report that the Akabanetou (Japanese swords gathered by the Weapon Supply Camp Base of the U.S. Forces 8th Division) are being stolen by some weapon users of Yami. Kenichi attacked Sakaki with a fluorescent light out of anger only for it to be parried. The Ryouzanpaku masters and Kenichi went to stop Yami from gaining any more weapons. At one of the places with an Akabanetou; Kenichi, Sakaki, Shigure, and Tochumaru were preparing to guard the sword. Akisame had set up people to guard where the swords are most likely going to be stolen. Kenichi yelled to Sakaki that some people had just entered the castle. The two masters dodged the surprise attacks and found out that they were up against three of Yami’s weapon users. Kenichi wanted to call Akisame, but he was surrounded by Mikumo, Chikage, and Kagerou (who took Kenichi’s phone and told Akisame he wouldn’t make in time). However, Kagerou was begging Kenichi to have Shigure give his sword back while crying. Kagerou saw Shigure fighting a Kukuri User and went inside while carrying Kenichi. Inside, Sakaki was trying to stop the Yami Axe User from taking the famous blade, but was too busy fighting the 8th dan Kenjutsu Instructor. Kagerou arrived up there and the knight gave him the sword to battle. Mikumo arrived shortly having Sakaki face four master fighters from Yami, but Sakaki was only up against the knight. Shigure ripped some clothing of the swordswoman by becoming one with her blade. Kagerou tested the stolen katana by slicing the swordswoman’s Kukuri, but felt no chemistry. When Kagerou was about to return it to them, he saw Shigure outside and rushed to her so he would know what happened to Tsubanari while throwing the Akabanetou behind him. Kagerou wanted Tsubanari back, since all the other swords he used aren’t meant for him only for Shigure to tell him that the sword was broken. Shigure tried to catch the sword, but the swordswoman knocked it near Kenichi. Kenichi tried to run away with the sword, but the axe knight chased him to the ledge and he almost fell over. Luckily, Shigure had Kagerou switch sides by offering one of her father’s masterpieces if he promises not to kill anybody anymore and would protect Kenichi. Kagerou saved Kenichi by catching the axe and battled against the knight with a wooden sword. Sakaki got serious and battled the samurai with his real strength to show him the true power of Karate. The swordswoman told them that they couldn’t protect the other Akabanetou, but Sakaki told them Ryouzanpaku planned ahead. Akisame Kōetsuji was battled a Yami Rapier User at one of the locations. The Rapier used many deadly thrusts, but Akisame caught him and threw him down. Apachai Hopachai was sent to an easy place and defeated many weapon users with ease by using Muay Thai. Kensei Ma dealt with a Yami Bow User and her apprentices while being excited that they’re all women. He tied up the underlings with their own clothes. The Yami Bow User would have killed Ma when he got too close, but he tied her up with her clothing as well. Hayato Fūrinji was sent to retrieve 2 stolen swords around the National Museum from a Yami Wakizashi User and his underling who was instantly defeated. He chased them away, but broke his phone by accident while using his power. Back at the castle, Kagerou’s sword was being chipped apart. Kagerou managed to hit an opening in the armor with the broken sword, but had lost confidence to fight without a sword. Chikage was having trouble hiding her emotions from Mikumo as she was afraid that Kenichi and the masters would die. Kenichi handed the blade over to Kagerou to help him fight against the knight right before he was cut by the axe. Kenichi survived the axe thanks to the chainmail vest, the elder’s gauntlets, and Kagerou pushing the axe a few centimeters away. Kagerou fused with his word to defeat the knight. Shigure did the same to cut the swordswoman’s blades and clothes apart and defeated her. Sakaki caught and broke the samurai’s blade and used a chop to defeat him. Mikumo finally got to the battle field and easily dodged Sakaki and Shigure’s attacks with her illusions all while retrieving the defeated warriors. Mikumo was about to catch Sakaki when he was sitting down, but Sakaki found out it that the Mikumo he was fighting is an illusion. Mikumo threw Shigure, but she rolled on her back and prepared to counter. Kenichi offered Chikage to come to Katsujinken, but she refused. Mikumo saw this and was almost caught with her kimono slightly cut by Shigure by the smell of her beads. Mikumo decided to retreat with Chikage and remembered about Shigure thinking they would fight again. Back at Ryouzanpaku, Miu was bathing in the hot springs after preparing dinner for everyone. Sakaki and Apachai were fighting over one of the rice cakes. Akisame fears their strength is being chipped away as they yet to realize the full strength of the armed division of Yami. Elder realizes the Eternal Sunset is approaching. At Kagerou’s place, Shigure presented Kagerou with father’s masterpiece that was closest to the truth of steel which was a hoe. Kenichi thought Kagerou would attack Shigure, but instead attacked the ground and felt joy.Kenichi and Shigure departed knowing that Kagerou is happy. Back at Ryouzanpaku, Shigure saw that Setsunmaru wanted to back to that guy’s place, but she told it maybe next time. Eternal Sunset is Approaching The next day while going to school, Kenichi was happy to be alive after surviving the weapon user’s ordeal last night. Miu showed him a cat she found on the streets. But the peaceful morning was cut short as Renka Ma was battling some thugs from the Black Tiger, White Dragon Alliance. Kenichi used Sakaki’s parrying technique to defeat the one with hook swords. At school, Kenichi and Miu saw Chikage playing Gomutobi with some other girls. Nijima came hoping to make Chikage another pawn in his game and heard from Miu about what happened to Kenichi at the castle. Nijima was planning to turn the Shinpaku Alliance into a new martial arts group that will earn him a lot of money. However, Kenichi plans to keep facing foes until he becomes strong enough to protect the people around him. At Ryouzanpaku, Kenichi was still trying to parry Shigure’s attack with fluorescent lights until he barely did it with Sakaki’s parry. Kenichi sparred against Miu and blocked her attacks with Seikuken. Kenichi prepared his parrying punch when Miu attacked from the air, but she blocked it and kicked Kenichi in the gut when he wasn’t looking. Akisame told Kenichi he’s in the most vulnerable state right now, but believes one day he’ll protect Miu. In the city, Kenichi was helping Miu with shopping and able to carry more food. They went to the bank to get some money, but walked into the middle of a robbery. Miu the one of the robbers into another only to miss her chance for a surprise attack and were both caught. Luckily, Tsutomu Tanaka stopped by the bank on his way home and bent one of the robber’s guns. Kenichi and Miu took out two of the robbers while Tanaka finished off the other four saving the people. Kenichi and Miu wanted to show Inspector Honmaki that Tanaka did most of the work when he came to arrest the robbers, but Tanaka disappear to avoid being seen. Back at the dojo, the elder told Tanaka to leave the police alone as this will be just be in the R files. Miu remember that Tanaka was a fighter that dropped out in the DofD Tournament. Kenichi then heard from Tanaka that Kensei from Yami was Ogata, the man that saved him from a bear while he and the elder were at the mountains. Tanaka wanted revenge against Kensei for killing his master for martial arts research. Tanaka wasn’t given any info, but told Ryōzanpaku that he heard a rumor about Yami’s Unarmed and Armed Division joined forces. Kenichi knew the Elder didn’t tell Tanaka, since he wanted to avenge his master and father-in-law’s death. However before Tanaka left, the elder had him spar. Tanaka wanted to go against one of the master, but the elder had him fight against Kenichi first. Akisame told Kenichi that he’s not in master class, but is stronger than any disciple class fighter. Kenichi saw strange dimness in his eyes. The fight started with Tanaka landing the first strike that’s like an actual blade. Kenichi got up close and dodged one of Tanaka’s surprise attacks then activated his Ryusei Seikuken. Kenichi saw uncertainty in Tanaka’s eyes. The elder recognized Tanaka’s first attack was Kazoe Nukite, one of his 108 techniques that were taught to only two people, Kai Midō and Isshinsai Ogata. The Elder believed that Midō would be fighting with them against Yami if not for his illness. Tanaka prepared for his Wooden Neck Cross, but was stopped by the elder before he would’ve killed Kenichi and saw that Kenichi landed a strong hit on his side winning the match. Kenichi soon fell into unconsciousness. He soon woke up and saw Miu who saw that he finally knew his true feelings and accepted them. Unfortunately, it was all just a dream and Tanaka was there to see him wake up. Kenichi heard that Tanaka had married his master’s daughter. Tanaka then remembered the pure thoughts he had thanks to Kenichi and returned to his own dojo. Shinpaku Alliance enters the battle aginst Weapons The next day at school, Kenichi was wondering what the Fall of Eternity the elder said meant. He saw Chikage doing the cat’s cradle with Miss Ono and Rachel cheerleading. Matsui suddenly came to tell Kenichi to report to the Shinpaku Alliance Headquarters for an emergency meeting. At the Shinpaku Headquarters, Nijima was announcing the weapons battle is soon approaching while Kenichi, Miu, Ukita, and Siegfried were playing cards while Takeda and Kisara were practicing their skills. Suddenly, they were attacked by Freya’s team, the Valkyries who got stronger with the help of Freya’s master. Hibiki explained that Freya’s master is also her grandfather who came out of retirement and taught them the basic philosophies of weapon uses. Thor came and told the Valkyries to stop the fight. Siegfried told Kenichi that Thor was reaching his limits for Sumo Style so he asked Freya’s grandfather for guidance to use his true strength and how to fight against weapons bare handed. Thor informed the Shinpaku Alliance that Freya and her grandfather were kidnapped by Yami. Yami threatened them that they must join their army if they want to see Freya and her grandfather return safely. The Valkyries needed Shigure’s help in case a fighter or weapon user of master class shows up. At Ryouzanpaku dojo, Shigure was playing a video game she won from a lottery. Apachai was asleep and the other masters were away. Thor explained that Tirawit was in charge of the weapon users in black that were holding Freya and her grandfather hostage. Nijima told everyone about the GPS in Freya’s cell phone to locate her. The Valkyries wanted to come, but Shigure slashed their clothes apart with the controller showing that she can’t protect everyone even with Valkyries’ improved strength. As the Valkyries’ left to get new clothes, the others went to rescue Freya and her grandfather from Yami. At a building, Tirawit Kōkin was looking at Freya’s grandfather and legendary Jujutsu Fighter, Danki Kugatachi, who wanted food. Kōkin’s master, Agaard Jum Sai, suddenly came in knowing that Danki has the scent of a warrior. Freya was put into a different room after she tried to escape. The men were so terrified of him, that they had to act polite to him until he left. Freya was sent with her grandfather and thought the Yami men weren’t feeding him, but he had four meals and two desserts. Agaard and Kōkin returned and had the men move the hostages to a different location. Outside the building, Nijima had a hard time figuring out how to get in without the police coming to arrest them until they saw Shigure knock out the guards with tranquilizer darts and Touchmarū disable the cameras. When they were about to go in, Nijima tracked that Freya is outside. Shigure and Agaard suddenly battled which launched them into the air. Kisara saw Freya being dragged into a truck with her grandfather and wanted to rescue her until they saw the Yami men draw their swords out which intimidated them. However, Kenichi got them to fight in the next level by charging at one of the men and knocking them out. Thor launched another man with a palm thrust then got lectured by Danki about making his body as small as possible. Kisara kicked her opponent at the head. Takeda was dodging to make the sword swinging useless. And Siegfried used spin attacks to knock his opponent. As Miu was impressed by how much the Shinpaku Alliance had gotten stronger while she knocked out an opponent behind her, she noticed that they were gathered into Ragnarok by Kensei himself. However, Ukita had been cut by one of the men having Freya knock out her captor. Kenichi, Takeda, and Kisara attacked the man that defeated Ukita at the same time. Luckily, Ukita survived since the Yami users won’t kill in broad daylight. Agaard dashed away from Shigure and got Freya and her grandfather locked up in the truck and had it leave. However, Kenichi was chasing it without anyone noticing and Nijima was on the truck before it left. Nijima helped Kenichi get on top of the truck, but they were seen by Koukin who’s driving a car and both attacked by Yami’s Bantou Master. Kōkin picked up Agaard and left. The Saber User slashed down, but Kenichi blocked the attack with his Tekou. He then slashed at Nijima, but he dodged and the truck by sliced open. Freya jumped to the top of the truck to help Kenichi, but Kenichi got cut as soon as Danki almost fell out of the truck. Nijima and Freya rolled out of the truck and on the streets escaping Yami, but an injured Kenichi and a clueless Danki were still on it. Nijima and Freya reunited with the other telling them that Kenichi has been cut, but Shigure informed them all that Kenichi will survive. At a ship bay, the Bantou User doubted Danki was a master, but Agaard on a laptop screen informed him that he would be as strong as one of the heroes of Ryouzanpaku. Kenichi had his wounds treated by Danki with Sagebrush, but Kenichi was still injured from the blade’s direct hit. Kenichi tried to take Danki with him to escape, but the Bantou User order his disciple, Andaka to kill Kenichi. However, Kenichi defeated Tsutomu Tanaka in one blow with his Korui Nuki. He then ordered his men to kill Kenichi, but they were all defeated by Danki who was only acting senile. Danki defeated the Bantou User while explaining that a staff could be used for infinite things. Agaard was impressed and wanted to see it, but Danki smashed the screen saying he’s deaf to evil. Kenichi feinted shortly after the battle, but had woken up by Miu. Shigure and the Shinpaku Alliance saw that Kenichi was the only one there. Freya found her grandfather’s cellphone with a message saying that he was inspired by her and Kenichi to fight again after retirement. Shigure hopes to talk to him as a fellow weapon martial artist. Under House Arrest Two days later; Freya, Thor, and the Valkyries were happy to see Danki return to his dojo. At Ryouzanpaku, Akisame and Kensei Ma were treating Kenichi’s wounds and were surprised how Kenichi was able to survive a direct hit from a Bantou even with his chainmail on. However, the elder put Kenichi under house arrest for doing foolish stunts and forbid him to train until further notice. Shigure confirmed to Apachai that the Emperor of Underground Muay Thai, Agaard Jum Sai, came to Japan. Kenichi was greeted by Miu and Freya in his room to thank him. Freya gave Kenichi a present and was about to go over to Ukita to give him a present. Miu sensed that Freya has feelings for Ukita creating a love triangle with Kisara in it. That night, Kenichi was reading his books and was thinking about how mad his masters were until Touchmarū showed up. Kenichi followed the mouse to a transmitter which Kenichi overheard his masters drinking for their disciple of saving Freya and surviving an attack from a Master Class Weapon User making him glad. Unknowing to Kenichi, Shigure saw that Kenichi has spied on his masters. Major Fights Story Impact *Chou Enshin was revealed as the last member of YOMI, but was defeated and replaced by Hermit *Ro Jisei was a member of Yami, but he gave the position back to Sougetsu Ma *Agaard Jum Sai was revealed as a member of Yami. References Navigation Category:Story arcs